


city lights

by HoneyCakeHorse_21



Category: bts
Genre: Friendship, Oneshot, Platonic Relationship, bts - Freeform, namjoon - Freeform, namjoon/reader, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyCakeHorse_21/pseuds/HoneyCakeHorse_21
Summary: maybe moving to a different city isn’t going to be as bad as you thought it would be...
Kudos: 5





	city lights

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I was feeling really lost and sad last night so somehow i ended up writing this oneshot.   
> please note that english isn’t my first language and there could be typos and stuff.   
> Enjoy reading it and feel free to leave comments :)

it‘s past midnight as the light breeze is pushing the rain against your window, lulling you into a peaceful slumber. before you can let sleep take over your body though, a louder sound against your window scares you awake. as you stare at your window with wide eyes, another sound fills the quietness of your room, immediately followed by yet another one.   
warily you pull back your blanket, swinging your legs out of your bed. the cold air around you hitting your whole body as you shudder under the sensation of it. you quickly wrap your arms around yourself as you make your way over to the window with small, cautious steps. you jump back in surprise as someone is standing in front of your house, throwing pebbles against your window. a tired smile crosses your face at the sight of deep dimples and the warmest smile you know. quietly you slide open your window before looking at the figure in front of your house with a questioning but curious frown. 

„And what are you doing in front of my window in the middle of the night?“, you ask with amusement evident in your voice.

„I‘m here to kidnap you of course. Come on, shoes and jacket. I‘ll be waiting in front of the door.“, he answers with another smile, his dimples showing again and his eyes disappearing. 

After putting on a jacket and some shoes, you make your way down to the front door, careful as not to wake up your parents, before opening the door and being greeted with a warm hug. 

„Come on I need to show you something!“, he takes your hand before taking big steps towards the street.

the light sprinkle of rain hitting your face, the breeze messing with your hair as you silently walk down the street and around the next corner. you don’t mind the light rain on your skin, never have, or the wind in your hair, namjoon‘s hand in yours providing enough warmth and comfort.  
you spend the next twenty minutes silently walking side by side, both busy with your own thoughts, as the rain is playing its melody on the ground when Namjoon suddenly comes to a stop next to you. 

„We are here“, he says smiling down at you warmly. 

As you look up, you are taken back by surprise. breathlessly you look down at the city lights in front of you as you stand at the edge of a hill. with sparkling eyes you turn around to the other, surprise taking over your whole face. 

„It‘s beautiful, isn‘t it? I figured I‘d show you my favorite spot around here since you just moved here and obviously didn’t know what you where missing out on.“, the other chuckles with a warm smile adorning his flawless face. 

„I love it! Thank you so much for sharing this with me!“, you say midair as you’re leaping into the taller‘s arms. 

In that moment, all of your worries seemed to disappear. You didn’t think you‘d find any friends in this city, after your parents decided to move here due to your dad‘s job. But maybe this was the beginning of the best friendship you‘ve ever had. You felt like the most special person in the entire world as you pull back from your embrace and smile at Namjoon, before turning back to the city lights adorning the darkness of the night.


End file.
